Naruto Mr Torture
by True Assassins
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto is tired of the abuse and takes his anger out on the wicked not a good summary just read the story and you will get it</html>


**Hey guys this is ScorpionRoyalty with my new story Naruto this isn't vengeance this is punishment its a Naruto semi punisher cross but only for some elements its not the same anyway the pairing is Naruto younger Anko and later on maybe Kurenai not sure but I will put it to vote later on also need more votes on my profile only have 9 I at least want 20 so without further ado the new story**

a sixteen year old Naruto lay on the ground in a pile of his own blood the reason is several Civillians and shinobi standing over him with different types of weapons. "The demon is dead lets go" said a Pig masked anbu they all started leaving not noticing that the young Blonde had turned into a mass of blood.

Naruto was in the Torture and interrogation squad when he got the memory from his Blood memory clone an advance clone that had shadow clone memory transfer ability.

Naruto did not look like the clones he sent out infact he looked heavily muscled but they were compact making him not to big but you could tell he could kick ass easily on his left arm it said this isn't pain and on his right arm it said this is Punishment his clothes consisted of black jeans with several pockets and chains going down the backside of them his shirt was black with a skull on it only it was weathered to make it look older than it was his left ring finger had a wedding ring on it for you see he married the one and only Anko Mitirashi a year ago they hid it from everyone accept their boss Ibiki and the Hokage.

Right now Naruto had a Chubby civillian council member with pink hair with his shirt off hanging upside down opening his eyes he saw Naruto standing there and said "Put me down what are you doing"

Naruto said well you are going to tell me where the elders have their secret meetings with you and the other council members"

"I am not telling you anything they would kill me if I did"

"I'll kill you if you don't" naruto said.

the council man gulped he then saw Naruto pull out a blow torch and light it "Whats the torch for".

"well this torch burns at about two thousand degrees enough to turn steel into butter"

"what are you gonna do with it"Well this is gonna go on your back first you won't feel anything the flame kills the nerve endings searing them shut you'll go into shock and then all you'll feel is cold you will smell burning meat and then thats when it starts to hurt it will be unbearible pain"

"You don't have the guts to do that I could have you arrested for even saying that"

"we shall see won't we Shogun Haruno" Naruto said slapping the mans face making his body leap in its tied upside down in the air position all of a sudden Naruto puts the blow torch on a piece of steak making a cooking sound Sogun could not see what was happening then Naruto put a popsicle on his back making Shogun jump thinking Naruto was really using the torch on

him Naruto kept touching shogun with the popsickle in several places.

Anko was outside the room rubbing her legs together because what her husband was doing was hot in her eyes she just loved to watch him torture people either physically or mentally. Ibiki walked up to her and said you guys are getting more information out of people than my mentor Inoichi did with his mind jutsu you are good and Naruto just might be the next Mr. mindfuck in the bingo book only they will give him a different name maybe I should submit the name the Punishing nightmare of Konoha"

Anko nodded at that and left to relieve herself in the bathroom she was so going to make him fuck her brains out tonight.

Naruto said "you smell that Shogun I'm burning off some of your fat" he touched him again with the popsickle and shogun yelled "Okay I will talk just stop" Naruto put his equipment down and went around where shogun told him that the elders and the civillian council met in the old root base thought to have been shut down when Sarutobi the third hokage shut root down for good.

"That wasn't so hard was it" Naruto said than put the popsicle on shoguns back one last time "For the love of Ka-" before he could finish Naruto stuck the pop sicle in Shoguns mouth shutting him up.

Naruto then started lowering the man down "You are not a nice person" "I know" "So what are you gonna do chain up the elders and other civillian council members and torch them" "I like that idea but the Hokage and I have something better and you are going to help unless you want Sakura to find out that her dad sold her to the Uchiha before they were killed off by Itachi and you did it cause you wanted money and did not care for her" the man was paling with every last word "but don't worry since she treats my clones like shit I have some stuff planned for her as well I won't kill her but she will learn to not treat people like shit that should be walked on when she's the one who is pathetic with low chakra never trains piece of shit stain that should not even have entered the Academy".

Shogun was put in a holding cell until the council and elders were brought in for questioning and Naruto and Ankos favorite Torture today was the beginning of a man who's new saying was this isn't revenge this is punishment.

When Naruto got to his and Anko's apartment it was dark out and when he opened the door it was pitch black he started taking his bloodied clothes off on his way to his and Anko's bedroom and he and Anko would not be seen for a week.

When Naruto got to his bedroom he saw Anko there nude her soft skin looked to be glowing in the moonlight and her soft pink nipples were hard she was Horny Naruto little soldier stood at attention real fast and went over to her and laid down people would not be able to sleep because of all the noise going on and one man in green spandex was yelling unyouthful things saying how he was going to beat up who ever made those noises the next morning he was apologizing for his unyouthful behavior.

**Hey guys remember to vote on my profile what I should do next its readers choice so please vote anyway read reveiw that sort of thing or Frank Castle will punish you ja ne for now**


End file.
